Saint Valentine (DualscarXHuman redrom)
by Poet Of Heart
Summary: Dualscar reader insert redrom


You awoke as you were roughly dragged onto a ship, you were soaked as saw the scrap of metal you were holding on becoming further away from your hazy sight. You were placed on the deck as tall gray figures stood around you whispering you blinked trying to regain your sight. You saw black boots walking towards you as your vision was no going black before you felt your eyes roll back as you blacked out. You woke to the sound of a whip as a woman laughed your previous clothes that you had on were now removed to have a torn and tattered cover placed around you. You went to get up to be choked and pulled back down, you had a metal collar around your neck shackles on your legs and hands. You looked around shocked as you saw familiar gray figures huttled away from you scared. "Hey..where.." the chains dragged all of you up to your feet and to the right as a woman wearing blue lipstick started talking. Your chains were unlocked from the others as you were dragged off to another area. A gentle hand came to caress your face, her eyes were a beautiful royal blue color.

"My your eyes are stunning...they show such life and spark to them. I'll get a mighty fine payment for you." It then hit you, this was a auction and you were one of the prizes she began to undress you as the same woman wearing the blue lipstick came to where you were. "She's so different from one of us...no horns, even her hair color is different." "Because she is not of this world." You jerked away from her touch as she reached for your tattered skirt, but because of the chains you didn't get very far. She gasped when she saw how you were really different, she then smirked. "My profit has just doubled." she said with a twisted chuckle she quickly lifted you up putting your handcuffs on a hook turning a crank as it lifted you up. She tied a beautiful golden sash around your hips double wrapping it making sure it covered your lower regions, she tied another sash around your chest making this even tighter. "Sorry but my customers must see how plump you are in areas." She then chuckled darkly again as she let you down off the hook to only pull you by your collar. You being stubborn dragged your feet fully pulling your weight against her, she simply pulled you forward with a jerk making your balance push you forward as she walked. You were pulled to a stage as two very tall and built men stood on both sides of the curtains with weapons drawn. "You see these two lovely fellows here, they're told to kill if you run you now wouldn't want that now would you."

You shook your head as it hung low realizing this was how your life was going to turn out your eyes teared up. The female who was dragging you turned around as she heard your sobs, "No no no my dear! You mustn't cry I won't get paid for a crier!" She quickly dried your tears as the last auction finished, the curtains closed she placed you in the center unlocking your collar and chains that kept you from moving your arms. You looked back at the taller man to your left your (e/c) meeting his dark blue ones his face was unnormally ashen, so was every one else. His face flushed...blue...almost as dark as his eyes, you quickly turned your head as he covered his face with his mask. The woman who was selling you walked away as the curtain was opened you closed your eyes and turned your head away from the light. You slowly opened your eyes to see 5 very annoyed looking gray "people''. "Good morrow my trollian brethren, I bring to you this fine day, a being not of this world." You looked down at your feet seeing your legs were also wrapped in the golden fabric, "Isn't she a sight to see she is a completely different species then ours!" You hung your head low as she walked over to you holding your arms apart she smirked. "Her flesh is soft to the touch, perfect for indulgence." You shivered with her last word, not only were you being sold like cattle you were being sold for something degrading. You looked up to see a very large male with a mane of hair his grin was full of sharp teeth his eyes a deep purple, next to him sat a woman also with a mane of hair her outfit had a beautiful fuchsia pattern on it. Standing guard behind her was a tall male with neatly kept black straight hair, his face flushed you saw the familiar blue lipstick on the other woman sitting with her left leg crossed over her right. "Her flesh is very resilient and is in very good health." Your continued to the right stopping on a man dressed like a admiral, his eyes were a wonderfully rich violet.

You jerked when she grabbed one of your breast, all the males flushed slightly when they heard you whimper. "Now, from what I have gathered she is only 9.23 sweeps." The woman who had pink on her attire went to stand, "Milady Empress you are going to want to hear this wonderful news." You looked at her wide eyed, Empress..she was an Empress. The other males relaxed except the one to your right his violet eyes were gazing to possibly see your eyes again. "She only has a nook making it very pleasing for the pailer." The tall male with the mane smirked chuckling as the others grinned whispering amongst themselves. You looked at the auctioneer with confusion in your tone, "pailing..?" They fell silent as they heard your voice their mouths gaping open. She turned toward you her face flushed from hearing your it, "What does pailing mean..." you asked fully this time. The female pirate stood up with a grin on her face as she spoke softly out to you, "It means mating." You hung your head down as your hair covered your face, as the auctioneer went to touch your lower regions as you turned your hips away from her. "Don't touch me..." She growled at you her eyes flashing for a second before she grabbed your hips again. "I fucking said don't touch me! You don't have any privilege to!"

The audience grew silent again but now with grins on their lips. You were just showing how you had spunk, spice and were rebellious, a challenge, and to highbloods this was a huge seller. "I pulled you from that scrap of metal you are going to obey me! You are mine until they buy you, I can do what ever I damn well please to you!" "You don't have the right to touch innocence!" You screamed out at her, matter of fact it was true you were innocent on this strange new place. You were glaring dirty looks at her as you hunched away your hands covering your body to the best you could. She smirked grabbing your hair, pulling you towards her as you screamed in pain this time. "So you are un-used." she chuckled as you looked out at the crowd seeing them now all eying you like a huge steak. A large slam was heard as she let go of your hair the tallest male stood up from his throne like seat standing well over 6' minus the length of his horns. "I'll Motherfuckin' buy her." He grinned his sharp teeth showing again, as he held a rainbow covered spiked club. "Bouy, you couldn't )(andl-E a girl lik-E )(-Er." As those two discussed it you saw the man with violet eyes come over to you, he ran a hand through your hair. Your locks ran through his fingers as he softly checked the texture of it, he smiled at you as you looked up at him. He smelt of the sea, his eyes always caught yours as you eyed his hands. "Isn't she a fine slave sir? She'd make a lovely bed warmer." You cringed your face eyes shutting tightly as you were reminded of your fate.


End file.
